nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Speakers' Corner
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ in The Mall]] __TOC__ New entry ... On strive No-one should take my charges to personally. I support a lot of claims: we need multiple judges, the judicial branch needs to be reorganized (efficient and democratic are keywords here), and of course the six month sentence is heavily exaggerated – things I always said as soon as I found an opportunity. We should not be picking sides for it is a childish practice we should try to overcome. It is of vital importance we all stay calm and make work of actual steps direction better. We may not burry ourselves in our own sacred right. On the case Bucu is preparing: I hope this matter stays clear of vengeance against persons, systems, ideas. This may not become a conflict of we against them, justice is above such strive. I am prepared to take up the defense against this justified but ungrounded claim. Theater can however not be tolerated: it is a trial and not means towards to satisfy personal vendettas. 18:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Theater? How lowly do you think of us, Mr. Medvedev. And on the subject of "picking sides": however childish a practice it may be, it is still a very human practice. We all pick sides in conflicts, only few people can afford themselves the luxury of staying neutral. I myself cannot afford to be neutral anymore, as I have been the victim of injustice, the victim of a system that is rotten and corrupt and I will not rest until this injustice is overcome once and for all. I hope for your understanding. After all, we are all still human beings. And, as I sincerely hope; reasonable people. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::(1) With 'theater' I meant using court as an arena of political/personal strive instead of the function it really has: technically judging cases. I don't want the case to become some emotional soap series. (2) 'picking sides' is to be understood as 'always picking the same side even if that requires inconsistency' - hypocrisy so you will. I ALWAYS pick sides in the conventional sense of forming an opinion, but I can agree with any party or even multiple parties at the same time. 17:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Revolution! defending his 'liberated' Speakers' Corner]] Dear Lovians, Currently our nation is at a halt. Our politicians are asleep and we have no way of removing them. Elections have been postponed indefinitely, and it seems our nation is about to collapse. As I see it, the fault is our law. Law should serve the people, but instead it constricts us. Think of all the political scandals that have occured in Lovia - the so-called 'election fraud', the constant party swopping, the election of our PM by citizens who live mostly abroad. Most recently, our law has allowed the PM to be imprisoned - a sentence most of us would believe to be completely unjust. Our law is fundamentally weak. A Provisional Congress has been formed, but it does not go far enough. It still acknowledges the existence of the law. This is, I feel, ridiculous, as it seeks to supplant the only legal ruler of this country, the 2011 Congress. We must rise up and throw off the shackles of the law. We demand: *The abolition of the Constitution and the Federal Law (though parts would in all likelihood be reinstated after the revolution) *The release of the democratically elected PM. *That the monarch be relieved of all political duties, unless he be democratically elected in the same way as any other citizen. *That the 2011 Congress be dissolved and the Provisional Government be recognised as the only authority in Lovia, until democratic elections are held. We do not seek to shed blood or to seize power by force. We seek only to replace the rule of law in this country with the rule of the people - that is the essence of democracy. Signed, Semyon E. Breyev :Mr. Breyev, your words are true and your intentions seemingly honourable. Yet I cannot help but wonder; who's support can you count on in this call for a revolution of yours? Without aid by your side, what could you do? In which way would you imagine this revolution to take place then? Just out of plain interest. The Master's Voice 15:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I cannot count on any support but my own, and you're correct when you imply that it may well fail. But I feel that the law is flawed and for that reason I am appealing to the Lovian people here. --Semyon 15:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I, I. G. La Blaca, on behalf of the UNS, understand your viewpoints and I must say I greatly respect and even encourage this bold and brave statement you are making at the risk of possible exile or imprisonment, as has happened to the last democratically elected PM of Lovia and his followers. The Master's Voice 15:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Failure would mean ultimate defeat. What is the plan? Surely we're not counting on the failed pm in jail? Aged youngman 15:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Blaca: But not enough to join it...? --Semyon 15:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let's hostage the Congress and prepare a speech for the nation. Aged youngman 15:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Are all revolutionaries gone? Then I will tear my shirt off, pick up my hammer and declare this plane liberated for as far as I can defend it. Aged youngman 15:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I will join in, yes. The Master's Voice 15:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, three of us already. Come and join the glory day! A new Lovia dawns. Aged youngman 15:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Truly this is a day of historical consequence. The Master's Voice 15:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Whereto next? Congress? The royal palace? Pick up your hammer brother and work on a better Lovia! Aged youngman 15:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :U-hum, sorry to break up the party but have you all lost your minds? 15:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Look communist, I got a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it. Aged youngman 15:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::@Breyev: discuss your proposal with the Provisional Congress. I'm willing to talk. @Hammerguy: nice first impression you make. @Blaca: stop encouraging. 15:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Medvedev, I do not take orders from anyone. The Master's Voice 16:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::You're outnumbered, face it. Time to get your @#!*% kicked by my tool of mischief! Aged youngman 16:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::This nonsense stops here. I have to prepare a meal so be nice. I don't want to go blocking anyone. 16:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You will have to lock all of us away. We don't fear your prisons! Aged youngman 16:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Lol, "tool of mischief"! The Master's Voice 16:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Unlike your hammer my tool of mischief is real, so nock it off - pretty please. 16:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::That sounds like a real man talkin'! Apparantly, like Obama, you are much gutsier then we first expected! The Master's Voice 16:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I mean it, fun is over. Lovia is restoring and the last thing we need is choas. If you people want to change then do it in an orderly fashion. 16:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Can't argue with that, sir. What then do you suppose we do? The Master's Voice 16:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Write a charter with demands, give it a fancy name and deliver it to Congress - @hammerguy: unarmed this time. I am in favor of change too and willing to discuss proposals. 16:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I @#!*% suprised no one's made a Mc Usher joke "Hammer Time!" This is hilarious! Sorta funny A recent nazi comes in Called User:Fakking Head and then a Buddist Hammer throwing isane man, and a even more ego insane man who can't even fit his head thorugh a door called the "master". Way to help Lovia guys your a real help to everyone. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::We are the saviours of Lovia. How 'bout you go update Fascism in Lovia? The Master's Voice 21:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::No to busy going to a communist worker's riot, It's 5:34 isn't it time for the UNS's cross burning. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::No crossburning today; we're gonna have a communist-barbecue... roast us some dirty reds, boy! Invite all your red buddies, why don'tcha? The Master's Voice 21:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::You better don't mock my hammer. We have been invited to congress and will put down a charter. Aged youngman 09:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You could do stand up Dae-su! Your hilarious!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I come out on the stage determined to make people weep. Instead, they burst out laughing. Aged youngman 13:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Seriously According to the Constitution, the Congress must be democratically elected. The Provisional Gov. is not, therefore, it has no legal power. So in a sense, you have already joined the revolution in creating it. Otherwise your position is untenable (you support the law, yet ignore the Constitution?!) Seriously, this is a valid point. I await responses with eagerness (please ignore hammer waving above). --Semyon 13:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Like we don't know that? This has happened before, crisis and inactivity followed by a provisional Congress which in turn organizes fair elections. I agree there is no legal frame to support this action, but there never was and never could be. Consider it a habit. 13:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::But you're actually making laws! A PG whose only purpose is to be a 'caretaker' 'til new elections is fair enough, but how is that at all legal? I don't think the previous provisional congress created laws (tho' actually I wasn't around then) --Semyon 13:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Look we've done this before, and what do you care? You make maybe made 5 edits in the last four months, and show up randomly and want to start a revolution? I seriously think this is insane. No where's my toolbox (going to search) Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::He does have a point: things are under control so we should organize elections soon. But the 'consensual coup' was needed to bring order to a decaying Lovia. 13:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::@Marcus: You are right that I havn't been editing recently. I have quite a busy life. But I don't see how that prevents me from commenting on what I see as an inconsistency in the way things are being done. (OK, maybe starting a revolution was a little extreme. Thanks for not banning me ) --Semyon 13:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::So anyone down for elections? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Go propose a date in Congress, mister PM. 13:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) A killer novel! Master novelist Kim Dae-su has delivered us his best work yet! Mariko The Killer is over 400 pages of emotion and sensation. Pure artistry! The first copies will be sold tomorrow. I will stand right here for a signing session. There will also be a Q&A for the press. To all fans to be: it stars a hammer! Aged youngman 15:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Great novel! Keep it up, Dae-su. You've got some talent. The Master's Voice 15:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Bought my copy, had to wait two hours in front of a closed store. 05:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Vote UNS! Vote UNS in the upcoming elections, and vote for I. G. La Blaca. A vote for the UNS is a vote well spend, please take that in mind! :*We care about YOU, first of all, dear voter :*We want to protect your cultural heritage :*We want to protect your freedom of speech :*We want to improve the education of your children :*We want to put an end to mass immigration When you are in the voting booth, look for La Blaca on your ballot. He knows what you want, and he will work for your sake and the sake of your children and your children's children. Because that's the sort of man he is, beloved Citizens of our beloved little nation. ::The Master's Voice 21:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Good Luck! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Campaigning has begon. @Marcus: we will have to launch something big too, something that suits your candidacy. 06:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it tradition to campaign? Aged youngman 12:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::It is. HORTON11 13:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good to know. As the new kid in town I don't have an established position like most people running. Aged youngman 13:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. Does this party support segregation? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think the UNS promotes voluntary segregation as an optimal solution. Aged youngman 13:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed. Voluntary is the keyword here; we won't force people to leave their houses, that is not our style. We want to inform the people, and convince them of our opinion. By the way, everybody, I wish all my fellow candidates good luck and success in the elections! The Master's Voice 14:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Vote LDP! Vote LDP! Our candidate is William Krosby. The LDP formed from the Lovian Democratic Party and Liberal Union on 10 May, 2011. We are a centrist party that supports progressivism in social issues. We support: :*Instating universal healthcare, regardless of money. :*Reducing the powers of the king. :*Giving equal rights to all Lovians, regardless of race or sexuality. :*Balancing welfare with economic freedom. :*Replacing all .jpg images with .png images if possible. Vote William Krosby! If you would like to join, contact us at Talk:Liberal Democratic Party! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Why that last issue? Aged youngman 13:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::As a joke, and because IRL I hate .jpgs because of artifacts that uglify them. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) for the 2011 Congress!]] My try on taxes Lovia doesn't have a tax plan. That Sucks. All of the users here say there families are billionaires and that most Lovians are rich, the only ones who aren't are the Amish and they don't care much about politics. So we have to have a progressive tax simple system in place. Simple like this 750,000 or more: 38% income 300,000 - 749,999: 33% income 100,000 - 299,999: 30% income 50,000 - 99,999: 27% income 25,000 - 49,999: 23% income 0 - 24,999: nothing We add a few tax vouchers for first year of owning homes, number of children, small biz owner. And were done. We need this in place or lovely Lovia will fail! So vote CPL.nm and Marcus Villanova for PM and Yuri Medvedev for MOTC. Thank you Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) You know, having a single tax rate but with redistribution into programs to benefit the needy might actually be better. HORTON11 20:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well see, but basically the plan has to be basic so the lower classes come out on top. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) We might not have any more rich people in Lovia, realisticly all of our large company owners set there companies back into the US or Switzerland, etc. and would change they're address to that country and allow them to gain all the benifits. With my fall from grace from my company, I'm now a farmer with little cash but that dosen't mean I should have to pay 23% from if I just make one more dollar then my next door neigbor, becuase in the end he would gain a larger income then me in the end becuase of a dollar. We should have a single tax rate. Nathaniel Scribner 21:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) But you get the point CPL.nm wants to help the poor. So maybe like this: 500,000 + : 40% 250,000 - 499,999: 36% 100,000 - 249,999: 33% 60,000 - 99,999: 25% 0 - 59,999: 20% We should also give give backs for Farmers, small biz owners, home owners, and number of children. Take the money from the rich and give it so public schools and other poverty programs. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why you hate the rich SOOO much, I mean sure they should have pay alittle more taxes then the rest of us common folk, but don't take half of there (sometimes) hard earned money. With out having a military we should enjoy our some what low taxes, and become a haven for the wealthu and in the end have a moderate tax on them just to not scare them away and be able to take some of there food off they're plate to help all of Lovia. Nathaniel Scribner 22:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) We are gonna work this out, you pointed out some good things but we defently too many rich people in this country. I don't hate them but almost evey user in this country is a multi-millionare, or a multi billioniare. Now think about it, we could tax the rich at 36% and still get a large ammount of influx. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) We should look at the Income tax in the US, while twinking it alittle to make it more proggresive. We should also bring in the sales tax to about the same as my home state, 7%, which is the second highest in the nation, behind Califonia, and depending on local projects we should allow the states to make they're own tax rate if we wanted too in the end. Nathaniel Scribner 22:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) 7% lucky it's 8.725% in NY. Maybe instead of a Ryan Plan should we create a "Scribner-Villanova Tax Plan"? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thats high, and I'd love to help you on your tax plan just as long we can get others in it too. I'd really like a liberal/moderate approach to the tax plan not a hardcore socialist plan. We need to give the small businesses a push to succeed and some what keep the large multi-national corporations out of the picture. The nationalization of Scribner Pharmaceuticals to become our health care system, that would be a major step in Lovia medical history. Nathaniel Scribner 23:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :@Zackatron: several economic Noble Prize winners (fro example Stiglitz) will tell you why the rich should pay those god-damn high taxes: they don't use their extra welfare to invest in society, the money isn't used to realize more growth. All they do with it is getting richer by buying 'complex derivatives' and other financial constructs which eat away our economic stability like a cancer. Now if 'just some socialists' say this you are right to question high taxes for the rich, but they don't hand out Noble Prizes to undergraduates you know. 06:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::@Marcus: I like the numbers, though working with classes is less preferable than using a fixed formula. As Zackatron pointed out someone one dollar up in the next class ends up paying a lot more than the someone just one dollar underneath. That ain't fair. 06:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Be Different... Vote SDP and see real action in congress! HORTON11 19:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a SDP-CPL.nm coalition? Just asking. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) We could do one. HORTON11 20:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well we'll need the CPL.nm chairman to approve this. Not an election coalition but a real congress coalition, maybe we should allow other parties to join in and make a larger majority in congress, I like the LDP Krobsy is a smart fellow. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) How am I smart? By the way, you keep switching the s and b in krosby. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) @ Krosby- maybe we could make a 3 party congressional election. HORTON11 20:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Krosby (spelt it right ), Your smart! Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC)